


【知乎体】另一半吃醋是种什么样的体验？

by Amaranth42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 点梗：1）互相吃醋+cp可逆，2）想看年度吃醋大戏！！鼬吃醋！！





	【知乎体】另一半吃醋是种什么样的体验？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovingStranger_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/gifts), [surila017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surila017/gifts).



> *现代paro，21岁鼬 & 16岁佐助，无差  
> *含微量井樱

**另一半吃醋是种什么样的体验？**

补充：有人说吃醋是不信任的表现，也有人说吃醋说明对方爱你。你的另一半吃起醋来是怎样的呢？

 

108个回答     默认排序

 

* * *

 

**匿名用户**

打翻的是醋坛子，流出来的却是蜜。

不知道哪个多嘴的散布谣言说我喜欢隔壁班的冷漠脸刺猬头小男生，被我的暴力女友听到了， 我心想完蛋了，这几天跟她说话都小心翼翼的，压根不敢提隔壁班这三个字。

小长假同学们一块去桌游吧，隔壁班的同学也来了不少，那个男生也到了。真是蜜汁尴尬……

没想到暴力女友居然一反常态地对我很温柔，全程挽着我的手，又是喂我冰激凌什么的。是在宣示主权吗，真可爱呢～

因祸得福，很幸福。

 

上面的故事是我编的，她不知道我喜欢她。

 

————2017.05.01更新————

 

好吧被认出来了……

是的，我就是井野，她接受了我的表白！请祝福我们！

 

赞同（1024）

评论（233）

 

      **吃瓜群众1：** 2333333333

      **吃瓜群众2：** 哈哈哈哈哈心疼

      **吃瓜群众3：** 哦……为什么我笑着流眼泪

 **宽额头有什么不好** ：Shannaro！！！笨蛋井野！！！我一直以为……所以才不敢和你说实话……啊混蛋！给我等着！

     **吃瓜群众1** ：靠居然成了！亏我之前还很开心？！烧烧烧！

 

* * *

 

**凉拌番茄不要放糖**

我刚经历了一次各种意义上都很意外的吃醋事件……

为了准备大考一直住校，这几天放假被同学叫出去玩桌游，之后他们准备去看电影我就先回宿舍了。

结果他居然在我宿舍等我回来？！想都不用想，肯定是和我那金毛室友提前串通好了要给我个惊喜……虽然很开心但是我本来计划是回去写作业的，所以就有了以下对话：

我：“你怎么来了？”

他：“好久没见到你了，来看看你，带你出去吃饭。”

我：“……你又擅自做决定了，我还要做习题，你先等等。”

他：“哦……”

 

然后他就真的那么幽幽地站在我旁边看着我做习题，明明都快五月了我居然觉得背后发冷……到底发生了什么？

等我做完习题，我们去外面吃饭的时候他周围的空气还是好冷啊，头顶简直有乌云笼罩。我鼓起勇气问他究竟怎么了，结果你们猜他怎么说的？

他居然一脸委屈地说：“你有了习题就不要哥哥了。”

 

我活了十多年，第一次知道居然有人的吃醋对象是……作业？！

 

哥哥在外地上大学，难得回来一次，感觉像是我散养了一只猫。

 

————我是更新的分割线————

 

哥哥既然你出现了，正好有人想知道我吃醋的样子……那你也来回答吧……

 

赞同（420）

评论（66）

  
      **吃瓜群众1** ：……我准备好了手中的火把

      **吃瓜群众2** ：哈哈哈哈，居然还有这样吃醋的

      **吃瓜群众3** ：233333不知道为什么有点好奇答主吃醋的样子

     **是泪沟不是法令纹** ：………………（对手指）

     **吃瓜群众2** ：其实我觉得答主也有点傲娇啊www

      **吃瓜群众3** ：这个更新hhhhh有种自暴自弃的无奈感

 

* * *

 

**是泪沟不是法令纹**

受番茄邀请来回答。

其实那天还发生了一些事，吃晚饭的时候我同学突然打电话过来，他是个吵闹的家伙，经常和另一个同学因为对艺术的见解不同而吵架……虽然在我看来他们只是纯粹地喜欢斗嘴而已……他打电话来只是想借用我的笔记，说了两句他又在电话里说起了他又开始抱怨那位同学不懂艺术之类的……其实我也不是很懂他的谜之艺术，就附和着随便聊了几句。

挂了电话之后他就一直沉默不语，明明点了他最爱吃的菜他也没什么表现。我有点担心，就问他怎么了，他犹豫了一会儿才开口。

“打电话给你的人，是谁？”

“同学。”

“哦……同学啊……和你关系很要好吗？”

“一般吧，为什么问这个？”

“……没什么。”

“有什么在意的事吗？”

“谁要在意你啊！”

“啊，该不会是吃醋了？”

“……我没吃醋！”

 

明明吃醋还不承认，真可爱。

之后回宿舍又是摸头又是抱抱他这才高兴起来。

 

仔细想想，他会胡思乱想，也是因为我们相见的时间不多，有些心疼，但是又会因为他的在意而泛起幸福感，心中暗下决心要加倍对他好，等他放假一定要多陪陪他。

 

P.S. 其实那晚他做作业的时候一直向我请教，真是愚蠢的弟弟啊，明明会做却装作不懂的样子来趁机……嗯咳……你们知道我的意思就好。

 

————2017.05.01更新————

 

一觉醒来这么多赞，有点受宠若惊，承蒙各位关爱，上图以表谢意

明明吃醋硬说自己没吃醋的样子：

【撅嘴.jpg】

看见我出现在他宿舍里的样子：

【可爱地笑.jpg】

看到我明明很开心却假装不在意的样子：

【装酷.jpg】

 

赞同（233）

评论（42）

 

    **吃瓜群众1** ：单身汪受到了一万点暴击！！！

      **吃瓜群众2** ：哈哈哈哈哈居然是个系列故事哈哈哈哈哈两人都好可爱

      **吃瓜群众3** ：居然真的回答了！弟弟好可爱啊啊啊啊啊！

      **是泪沟不是法令纹：** 嗯？说谁可爱？（微笑）

     **吃瓜群众3** ：我错了……我什么都没说……弟弟是你的（泪目）


End file.
